


Adventure

by kafrickinboom



Series: Voltron WLW Month [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure, Anniversary, Body Worship, Challenge Response, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Endings, Kath is Keith, Korean Keith (Voltron), Landa is Lance, Lesbian Sex, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Smut, VLD WLW Month, Vaginal Fingering, Voltron WLW Month 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafrickinboom/pseuds/kafrickinboom
Summary: Climbing up the side of a cliff with minimal equipment wasnotwhat Landa would have considered a fun Sunday afternoon activity, but due to being a massive pushover, what her girlfriend wanted, her girlfriend got.





	Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Landa, typically a surname, is a Spanish/Basque-derived name referring to the Virgin Mary. My HC is that, in f!Lance's universe, she's named after her great-grandfather who emigrated to Cuba back before Castro took over.
> 
> Anyway, I'm not the best at writing adventurous stories, so I hope I did the prompt justice!

Climbing up the side of a cliff with minimal equipment was  _ not _ what Landa would have considered a fun Sunday afternoon activity, but what her girlfriend wanted, her girlfriend got.

Call Landa whipped, but nothing could beat the smile that blossomed on Kath’s face when she was excited. Her genuine smile was something sunsets were comprised of. Beautiful, blinding, warm, inspirational. The deep amethyst purple of her eyes always seemed brighter when paired with a grin spreading from ear to ear. The first time one of those smiles was directed at Landa, her heart had almost beat out of her chest in an attempt to be closer to Kath. 

So what if Landa has a fear of falling. She loves heights- she’d make a terrible pilot and Paladin if she couldn’t handle being high in the sky or flying through space. No,  _ this _ terrified her. The harness dug into the meat of her ass uncomfortably, her helmet was starting to slip what with all the sweat collecting, and she wasn’t sure she trusted the quickdraws and rope to prevent her or Kath from a potential free fall to their untimely death.

Did Kath know any of this? Probably not. Landa was the queen of casual (re: affection casual), and prided herself on her acting abilities. It was their anniversary and Kath had barely asked for anything in the past year, content to just  _ be with Landa, _ so of  _ course _ Landa swallowed down the sheer terror clinging to her ribs and agreed to a day of adventure.

Kath had always seemed to have a bit of a death wish, consistently ready to rush headlong into a fight, making death-defying, heart-stopping maneuvers with her Lion. She lived for the adrenaline rush, and laughed in the face of death while Landa tried to rein in her hyperventilation so she wouldn’t pass out. Honestly, it was amazing that Landa wasn’t sporting gray hairs throughout her pixie cut. 

Landa was more content to get her thrills from smaller, more reliable adventures. Shit like exploring the safe, secure ground, maybe cutting a trail through a jungle or something. Hell, they could just fly around in their Lions together and she’d be happy. She paused in her climb, looking out over the horizon. There was some sort of ocean way out there and honestly, taking a dip with Kath sounded significantly more enjoyable than sore legs, sore fingers and a sore pride every time Kath laughed down at her. (Landa wasn’t going to admit to how much she emphatically did  _ not _ care when Kath’s face lit up like that. See the description of Kath’s smile above, but add a surprisingly musical giggle to it and Landa’s heart just soars. Totally worth being laughed at a bit.)

After a bajillion years and enough effort to leave Landa weak as fuck, they finally hit the plateau. Landa rolled as far from the ledge as she can, breath heaving, sweating like a sinner in church.

_ “Ay, Dios mio,” _ Landa panted.  _ “ _ _ Dime otra vez por qué hicimos esto?” _

Kath huffed a laugh, a light sheen of sweat making her bangs stick to her forehead, barely out of breath as she sat with her feet dangling over the edge. Which,  _ unfair. _ “We did this because you asked me what I wanted to do this weekend.”

“Yeah, yeah. I still didn’t expect you to choose  _ this _ to celebrate our anniversary,” Landa fondly rolled her eyes. Her smile dropped as Kath went rigid and everything else went still.

_ “What?” _ Kath’s voice was caught somewhere between between disbelief and regret, turning her head to the side, unable to meet Landa’s eyes.

Landa pushed herself up to her elbows, her tone falling flat. “You...didn’t know it’s our anniversary.”

“I-” Kath looked down at her hands contemplatively for a moment before turning around with a (hot) determined expression. “I’m so sorry, Lan. How can I make this right?”

Landa bit her lip, trying her best to hold onto her irritation a bit longer. She should be pissed, right? She was definitely offended, but while she would undoubtedly be petty and hold this over Kath’s head, she wasn’t prone to holding onto anger, especially in the face of Kath’s genuine regret.

“We could go to that beach over there?” Landa gestured to the soft, almost Pepto-Bismol pink waves in the distance, and after a quick check with Pidge over their radio to make sure it wasn’t toxic, Kath nodded. 

“You gonna be okay to climb back down or should we summon one of the Lions?” Kath tilted her head, concern written in the line between her sharp brows.

Looking over the edge, Landa felt a little nauseous at the drop and green never really was her color. 

After a quick mental shout out to her favorite Lion in existence, she and Kath sat back and took in the view. Well, Kath took in the view while Landa  _ took in the view, _ if you catch her meaning. While Kath’s eyes were dancing over the periwinkle-lilac sky with it bright pink clouds, over the yellowing leaves on trees that reminded Landa of the old cottonwood in her Abuelita’s front yard, over the bird-like creatures soaring through the air, setting on the mid-afternoon horizon, one of this planet’s bright white twin suns sitting high in the sky while the other settles snug against the ocean’s skyline. 

Yeah, it was beautiful. The entire planet practically screamed ‘aesthetic,’ but Landa’s eyes were still caught on Kath’s seraphic profile. Her nose arced up in the gentlest of ski slopes, complementary to her porcelain skin. Her violet eyes were more vibrant in this planet’s color palette, bringing out flecks of lavender and cornflower blue. Her lashes had always made Landa a little jealous, jet black like her silken hair, thick and long and curled to the high heavens. Her full lips curved into a gentle smile, softening her even further. Her jawline was a study in the word ‘sharp,’ a strong line leading to the universe’s cutest ears. 

Landa knew she was a dopey sap at heart, but falling for Kath had only made it more intense. 

When Kath caught her, rolled her eyes with a blushing, knocking their shoulders together gently. Kath could grumble all she wanted, but Landa knew she loved it. She leaned in and smirked at the flush darkening high on Kath’s cheeks, even after all this time.

Unfortunately, Blue chose that moment to swoop down to collect them. Kath hopped in first, knowing that as brave as Landa was, flirting with the potential of slipping and falling wasn’t on the list of things she wanted to do. With a death grip on her girlfriend’s hand, she eased into Blue’s mouth. She didn’t release the breath she held until she was sitting comfortably in the pilot's seat.

It took them less than ten minutes to get to the beach, and half of that time was spent debating whether to land right on the beach or off in a clearing in the jungle surrounding it so they could explore. Landa, being the pushover that she was, resignedly aimed for the clearing.

Once out, Blue threw up her particle barrier, promising to come should Landa call. (Honestly, bonding with her Lion was the coolest shit.)

Kath pulled her bayard out of one of the many massive pockets on her cargo shorts, slicing through leaves and branches and basically anything in her way, creating a path straight to the beach. Landa sighed as she pulled out her own bayard. So this planet had been pretty chill lately, but every world had to have some kind of predator, right? She wasn’t taking any chances. 

She swept her eyes over the area, looking for any shifts in the overgrown foliage. Kath thought she was being a bit dramatic, a bit paranoid and Landa bit back that Kath was too lax, too blasé, too focused on what’s right in front of her and not focused enough on the potentials, on the broader scale.

When a sudden, low-pitched growl rolled heavy somewhere to their left, Landa gave Kath her most ‘I told you so’ face she could fit on her face. Kath just rolled her eyes and  _ oh man, _ Landa was going to wipe that bratty look off her face later. 

She had no time to say anything, to formulate some sort of plan, before Kath took off in the direction of the potential danger.  _ Goddamn it. _ Landa scrambled after her girlfriend, terrified by the growing silence the closer they got to whatever it was they were coming up on. Anything that brought absolute quiet (save for the sticks crunching under her and Kath’s boots) was sure to bring something sinister as well. The jungle wasn’t meant to be noiseless, and Landa was struggling to control her breathing.

They stopped when what they’d thought were tree shadows  _ moved, _ shift and taking shape, hulking into a shape not unlike a massive wolf and an inky black, out of place on such a beautiful planet. When it turned around, Landa’s blood ran cold. She wasn’t sure what was blacker than black. Vantablack?  _ The void? _ Whatever it was, this thing’s (count ‘em-  _ eight) _ eyes were  _ that _ color, a complete lack of  _ anything. _ It seemed to absorb light, reflecting nothing. Its rumbling growl somehow deepened, reverberating through Landa. 

Landa shot Kath a venomous glare before resettling on the creature. She’d like to just back away and maybe just get back to the castle-ship now, thanks. Even though the thought of not even dipping her toes into the beach made her sad, there were always more planets with more oceans out there. She’d rather live another day than be eviscerated by a literal fucking shadow beast. 

“Let’s just back u-” Landa started, cut off by Kath’s familiar warcry. Landa thought she might cry herself from frustration as she quickly raised the gun, aiming for the area right between its soulless eyes. When they get back to Blue, she’s gonna tear Kath a new one for this bullshit, but for now, she needed to stay focused. 

Apparently this thing was more corporeal than its coloration and cloaking had led them to believe, but with each cut came a burst of something (smoke? Steam? Toxin?) filling the air around them. Quickly, Landa pulled off her tank top, wrapping it around her face in a makeshift bandanna. She felt fucking exposed like this- the only reason they didn’t wear their armor was because this was supposed to be one of the most peaceful planets in this star system, and Kath had wanted an authentic athletic adventure or something. Landa was beginning to regret agreeing to that.

“Kath! Get back and cover your face. I’ve got you covered!” Landa shouted, kneeling to get an even more steady aim. 

_ Pop! Pop! Pop! _ Her rifle’s shots were deafening in the silence as she hit between the eyes, in the mouth, at the chest where Landa was assuming the heart was (if this thing was anything like Earth wolves) in quick succession. By the time Kath wrapped her face, the thing was slumping on the ground. Landa felt bad for the thing as Kath walked up, ending the animal’s suffering. It hadn’t even attacked them.  _ Kath _ went looking for more adventure, more of that damned adrenaline rush, and charged the thing for no real reason. They hadn’t even needed to investigate the sound. 

As soon as the thing breathed its last breath, it was like the world hit the ‘unmute’ button. The breeze danced through the leaves above them, birds and insects and other local fauna called all around them like they had back when they exited Blue. Landa’s shoulders slumped. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing to remove something so dark from this world? On the other hand, his Abuelita had always taught him that without bad, there would be no good, that the universe needed some kind of balance. Landa wasn’t sure what to think about everything.

Sighing, she let her rifle collapse back into her bayard as she walked up to Kath who was using a leaf to give her blade a rudimentary wipedown. Landa huffed a fond laugh, shaking her head at the ridiculousness that is Kath Kogane. When she’s within reach, she checked for any serious injuries, but Kath’s training had done wonders for her agility. She’d somehow managed to dodge at least 90% of the potential damage. A couple minor scratches from retaliation a la razor-sharp claws here and there, but they were clean and shallow and it was nothing a bit of the Altean version of bacitracin couldn’t handle. 

Kath smiled fondly as Landa disinfected the cuts. Landa stuck out her tongue just to be contrary. Safety first, mothefucker.

“Still feeling up for that beach?” Kath asked, and even the suggestion of more walking, more potential for monsters, more adventure sent a wave of exhaustion over Landa.

“Think we can convince Allura to stay another day? My mind wants to, but I don’t think my body agrees.” She grimaced, and Kath winced in response.

“I’m sure we-  _ I _ can convince her. I  _ did _ ruin our anniversary, after all.”

Landa really hated Kath’s genuinely sad puppy-dog eyes. They always made an appearance when she felt like an asshole, when she was apologetic and regretful and just wanted to make it better. That, or she employed them when Landa was exhausted from training or a mission or just anything, really, and Kath really wanted to fuck.  _ Dios, _ Landa loved this woman.

She cupped Kath’s jaw, tugging down her false bandanna and then Kath’s to pull her into a kiss.

Kissing Kath was one of Landa’s most favorite things to do. Kath had never, ever in the history of ever, been chill, and her kisses followed that rule too. As soon as Landa’s lips grazed Kath’s, one of Kath’s strong, muscled arms wrapped around Landa’s waist, pulling her closer as the other hand worked its way into the short strands of Landa’s hair, tugging just right, just the way she knew Landa loved. Landa whimpered into Kath’s mouth as her tongue traced the seam of her lips. Landa opened easily, readily, tugging Kath’s hair down from her ponytail to shove her fingers into it.  _ God, _ it was almost hard to breathe with how desperate they were. 

The adrenaline seemed to be wearing down, made them realize how dangerous it was to fight an unknown beast on a relatively unknown planet with little more than their bayards. The nature of a Paladin’s work was dangerous, but the rush of ‘I could have lost you’ never lessened, never abated, and was never taken for granted.

Kath’s hand slid down from Landa’s hair, settling to her undershirt, swallowing Landa’s moans as she gently rolled one of Landa’s nipples between her fingers. 

Landa ripped back, whining about  _ “fuck” _ and  _ “Kath” _ and  _ “I want you” _ and  _ “we should fuck in my Lion.” _

She actually hadn’t realized she’d said that last bit aloud until Kath groaned an enthusiastic, “hell  _ yeah, _ we should,” pulling away only to grab Landa’s hand, guiding her back the way they came until they were standing in front of Blue.

With a furious blush, Landa mentally asked permission to  _ do the do _ in Blue’s cockpit (she wasn’t going to do anything inside her Lion without her Lion’s explicit consent). Blue rumbled out loud, and while Kath looked suddenly nervous, Landa could hear the enthusiastic, teasing tone inside her head.  _ Dios, _ Landa was going to hear about this for ages. When the Lion lowered her head to grant them admittance, Landa sent a beaming smile to both Blue and Kath before pulling Kath in.

“Are you sure about this?” Kath asked, wary as eyed the Lion. “Blue didn’t exactly sound happy about whatever you said to her.”

“All the Lions sound like that when they rumble. In my head, Blue was being a little shit about it. She might even be as excited about it as us, the perv. She basically told me to ‘get some’ and sent me a mental high five.” Landa rolled her eyes as they entered the cockpit. “We’re almost  _ too _ alike.”

She cut off whatever Kath was going to quip, shoving her back until her back was against the wall just inside the door. Kath thumped against it with a small  _ oof. _ Landa smirked at Kath’s indignation before pressing the line of her lean body against the more defined curves of Kath’s. Kath pushed Landa back just far enough to whip her shirt (re: “bandanna”) off her head and Landa followed suit, tearing off both the face covering and her undershirt in one go. A thrill of pride rushed over her as Kath swallowed heavily just like she did the first time they’d fucked. 

“Like what you see?” Landa asked breathlessly like she always did, and Kath responded with her usual, “always.”

Fucking saps, the both of them. She bit at Kath’s plush bottom lip to bring them from the edge to falling in too deep into the mush.

Despite the fact that Kath’s body was still a bit tacky from the drying sweat, Landa was far from put off by it. She brushed Kath’s long, raven hair away from her neck, attacking the enticing line from her ear to the crook of her shoulder with teeth and tongue, nipping just the way she knew Kath liked. A low groan sent vibrations to Landa’s lips, and Landa was helpless against the desire to thrust her hips forward, a filthy grind against the graciously proffered leg between her thighs. 

Kath’s legs had always been thick and muscular, the perfect shape for rubbing Landa’s pussy against. Landa used to be jealous of these babies, but after time, after finally admitting that Landa didn’t want to be Kath’s rival anymore, and especially after they started dating, she’d learned the importance and benefit of just being able to ride them into oblivion. 

She growled when the seam of her shorts teased her through her underwear, her fingers tightening in Kath’s hair enough to draw out a pained hiss. If Landa didn’t know Kath lived for that thin line between pain and pleasure, she would have pulled back immediately with frantic apologies, but the heat in Kath’s eyes and the whimpers escaping her clenched teeth and the desperate fingers suddenly tearing at her button and fly spoke of how into it she was.

Landa moaned, punched out and harsh as Kath deftly reached into her underwear, sliding her rough fingers over Landa’s clit. Kath had always been amazing at this, always knew how to read Landa’s pleasure like a fucking book, knew what every twitch and gasp meant, knew how to take her apart in the most efficient, effective way. Kath slid her fingers back further, collecting more of Landa’s slick as she murmured encouragements into the heated air between their lips.

Landa’s lips fell lax as two of Kath’s fingers dipped into her heat, using her palm to grind against Landa’s clit.  _ Cristos, _ Landa was going to lose her damn mind, pressing Kath further against the wall as she mindlessly fucked herself on Kath’s fingers, chasing after her climax. The calluses built up from so many hours of sword training rubbed Landa’s walls deliciously, sending licks of heat and electricity down her spine, collecting in her cunt, and it felt like she was running headlong toward the edge.

“Ffffuck,  _ fuck, _ Ka-Kath, I’m so close,” she whined, nonsensically begging for more with every shiver and cry. Kath watched her with such an intensity that only spurred Landa on. Kath had always looked at her like she hung the moon, and now was no different. 

“Come on, baby.  _ Come for me,” _ Kath demanded, her voice so deep and rough, it almost sounded like a fucking rumble and that was all it took to tip Landa that last bit into the sweetest oblivion.

Waves and waves of pleasure crashed through her system as she crested. Her legs shook with the force of it. If it wasn’t for Kath’s leg still in place between her thighs, Landa was pretty sure she would have crumpled to the ground due to how fucking overwhelming it was. She buried her face in the crook of Kath’s neck, sobbing her release as Kath worked her through it, purring compliments about what a good girl Landa was and how pretty she looked with her flushed skin and kiss-bitten lips and how she was so  _ proud _ of Landa.  _ Fuck. _ Landa’s fingers loosened from the death grip in Kath’s hair to wrap her arms around those strong shoulders, gripping into the bare skin she found there. 

After a few seconds of pressing wet, sloppy kisses wherever she could reach, she gently pulled her hips back, sliding Kath out of her and out of her pants. She sucked lazily made lovebites in a downward path, pay special attention to Kath’s sensitive areas, namely her nipples. Her perfect  fucking nipples. 

Kath used to be so damned self-conscious of them. They’re on the bigger side, and when hard, they harden at a unique tilt. Kath had misread Landa’s desire and wonder for just outright staring like Landa couldn’t possibly love her nipples, venomously calling them ‘alien eyes’ as she attempted to cover them up. Landa obviously set  _ that _ straight. She fucking  _ loved _ them. 

They were almost as fair as Kath’s own skin, pinkening up when stiff, and so. Fucking. Sensitive. She smirked around one as she gently dragged her teeth over it, ripping a guttural moan from Kath’s lips.

_ “L-Landa…” _ Kath cried breathlessly, pressing Landa’s face further into the swell of her breast with one strong hand. Landa loved the sound of her name falling off those beautiful lips. Still, she had other goals (and would probably hear more of those delicious cries later), so she moved on, beaming up at Kath innocently at the resulting groan of protest.

She took a moment to worship Kath’s perfect abs. Landa loved every line cut into the soft skin, every curve and dip of hard-earned muscle, the cute, little moles dotting Kath’s skin. She also knew Kath had A Thing™ about teeth grazing her lower stomach. Kath’s hands clawed at her shoulders, biting into the skin deliciously as she snapped, pushing Landa further down to where she wanted her.

She smiled up at Kath cheekily as she undid Kath’s utility belt and fly. Unlike her girlfriend, she actually took the time to remove her boots, shorts and underwear. Kath’s brow furrowed as she stepped out of them. Landa took hold of her hips, pinning her to the wall as she admired her girlfriend. 

Some _Most_ days, she wondered how in the everloving hell she got so lucky to have nabbed this absolute vision of a woman. Kath very honestly reminded Landa of Wonder Woman. At least in terms of her physique. And her candor. And her general coloration. And the fact that she fought with a sword and a shield. _And_ was amazing at hand-to-hand combat. Holy shit. _Was Landa dating a real-life Wonder Woman??_

She snapped out of it as Kath shifted beneath her hands with a bashful smile. Just looking at her  _ with _ clothes on set Landa’s heart to beat in double time. Seeing Kath like  _ this? _ It’s a wonder Landa hasn’t had any serious medical repercussions from whatever dancing her heart did in the confines of her chest. Kath was comprised of sharp features, dangerous curves, and intoxicating allure. Her breasts were full, but weren’t overly cumbersome. Her waist dipped gently, flaring out at her hips leading down to thick, powerful legs. Landa was 60% sure Kath could literally crush her between her thighs and Landa would just thank her for the experience. She had the most perfect skin (save for Landa’s own, but that was a product of a strict skincare regimen. Kath was graced with perfect skin genetically. That ridiculous, beautiful jerk). Her raven hair fell in waves down to the middle of her back, her thick bangs covering her eyes in a way that always made Landa want to brush them back to see those stunning eyes. 

Landa must have been staring for longer than she thought. Fully exposed, Kath flushed crimson, regarding the cabin with a nervously bitten lip.

“Are you sure Blue is okay with this?” Kath asked, a thread of hesitance coloring her tone.

Landa huffed a laugh, soothing her girlfriend’s tension by rubbing her thumbs over the tops of Kath’s thighs. “You’ve already asked, and I’ve already told you she doesn’t mind. Besides, do you really think she wouldn’t have let me know she was uncomfortable when you were inside me?”

Kath’s flush deepened so much, she was starting to look like her Lion. Landa cooed. Kath glared.

Well, she glared for maybe a second before Landa surprised her by hitching one of Kath’s thick thighs over her shoulder. It took a bit of finesse, finagling and balance, but soon Landa was using two fingers to spread Kath’s full lips, running her tongue over Kath’s firm, little clit. 

_ Mierda, _ Landa loved every bit of going down on Kath. She loved the taste of Kath rolling over her tongue. She loved the sharp gasp at inital contact. She loved the trembling of those strong thighs against the side of her head and beneath her hand. She loved the breathy whimpers and the hands scrabbling over Landa’s head and shoulders like Kath didn’t know where they she wanted them to land. She loved the sweet-spicy flavor overlaying the tang of pure  _ Kath. _ She loved looked up through her lashes and watching the way Kath’s mouth dropped open, her eyes wide like cherry pies, reverent and desperate for more. She loved taking Kath apart so thoroughly, her English would unthinkingly slip into Korean and back. 

If she could live and die like  _ this, _ Landa didn’t think that would be so bad.

She lapped and sucked at Kath’s clit until her jaw hurt, until Kath’s panting became ragged, a hand settling at the back of Landa’s head, pushing her closer. Kath’s body grew more rigid with each pass of her tongue, hips rocking into her face and even thought Landa’s jaw was starting to hurt, there wasn’t a chance in hell she was stopping.. When Kath was almost  _ there, _ Landa shoved two fingers up into Kath, moaning at the wetness practically  _ dripping _ from Kath’s pussy, and the low vibrations triggered her orgasm.

Kath shouted, punched out like she was surprised as she came. Her legs tightened around Landa’s face, her hands pulling her flush against her cunt, almost literally drowning Landa in pussy and  _ Dios, what a way to go. _ Landa sucked Kath’s clit, thrusting her long, lean fingers up, curled forward just a touch to stroke Kath’s g-spot until it no longer felt like her fingers were going to break from the pressure, until Kath gently pushed her away, a low pleading of  _ “too much, too much, baby, fuck” _ and  _ “Christ, babe, your  _ mouth” and a spill of Korean that made the heat in Landa’s belly flare again, but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. 

Already, the adrenaline and endorphins were starting to fade, and the soreness in her- well, her  _ entire body _ was coming back in full swing, and her knees against the hard, unforgiving floor of Blue’s cockpit wasn’t doing her any favors. 

She stood up slowly, shakily with a wince, pulling Kath into a slow, lazy, passionate kiss, letting Kath get a taste of herself as the exhaustion settled in. Landa’s toes curled in her boots for a moment before pulling away, just sharing air between them. It wouldn’t be long before the others called them back, so Lance was going to enjoy-

“Landa! Kath! We have picked up a Galra signal on a nearby planet and must respond with haste. We need you back at the castle-ship immediately!” Allura’s voice sounded through Blue’s comm channel and Landa groaned.

“Guess our little adventure’s over, and we all know how Allura is about those distress calls. I don't think I can convince her to  _not_  answer it,” Kath frowned. “I promise, I _swear_ I’ll make it up to you.”   
  
Landa smiled fondly. “I know you will.”  
  


Finally pulling away, she and Kath both redressed before she settled into the pilot’s seat. “On to the next adventure, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Next up: f!Hidge/Punk, "Discovery"


End file.
